1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support apparatus, and more particularly to a support apparatus for suspending a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional support apparatus for suspending a display disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,537 which includes a fixing base (not shown), an extending arm 11, a suspender 12, and a support member 13.
The fixing base is adapted to be fixed on a wall. The extending arm 11 includes a fixing portion (not shown) and a connection portion 111 disposed at opposite ends thereof.
The suspender 12 includes two joint members 14 respectively and pivotally connected to the connection portion 111 and the support member 13, two parallel arms 15 each having two opposite ends pivotally connected to the joint members 14, and a repositioning assembly 16.
The repositioning assembly 16 includes a bolt 17, a linking component 18, and a variable-length cylinder 19 (i.e., a pressure cylinder).
The bolt 17 is disposed at one of the joint members 14. The linking component 18 is movably sleeved on the bolt 17. The variable-length cylinder 19 has two opposite ends respectively and pivotally connected to a corresponding arm 15 and to the linking component 18.
The support member 13 is suitable for installation of the display.
Since the extending arm 11 is pivotally connected to the fixing base, the support member 13 is horizontally movable with respect to the fixing base. Through the four-bar linkage mechanism of the suspender 12, the support member 13 is vertically movable with respect to the connection portion 111. Therefore, the display may be moved to a desired position and may be positioned as desired using the variable-length cylinder 19 of the repositioning assembly 16.
However, the aforesaid conventional support apparatus has the following drawbacks:
1. Since the suspender 12 is vertically movable with respect to the extending arm 11, and the extending arm 11 is horizontally movable with respect to the fixing base, users may need to apply forces in different directions to adjust the support apparatus to the desired position, resulting in more time spent for position adjustment of the display.
2. During adjustment of the vertical position, the linking component 18 is moved with movement of the bolt 17 and moves one end of the variable-length cylinder 19, thereby resulting in a torque. Therefore, the variable-length cylinder 19 swings between the arms 15, and further movement is impeded when the variable-length cylinder 19 collides with one of the arms 15, so that the vertical swing angle of the suspender 12 is limited by a distance between the arms 15. In practical applications, the range of swing angle of the suspender 12 is about 55 degrees, resulting in limitations in flexibility during use.
3. Due to insufficient swing angle of the suspender 12, when the display is moved toward the wall for storage, there is a large gap formed between the display and the wall surface, resulting in additional occupied space when the display is stowed.